parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Species from The Lion King
This is a list of animals that appeared in the franchise of The Lion King. Mammals * Lion (Panthera leo) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) * African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) * Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) Other Species Mammals * Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) * Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) * Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) * Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) * Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) * Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) * Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) * Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) * Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) * Serval (Leptailurus serval) * Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) * Bushbuck (Tragelaphus scriptus) * Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) * Common Genet (Genetta genetta) * Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) * Lesser Egyptian Jerboa (Jaculus jaculus) * Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) * Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) * Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) Birds * Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Ruppell's Griffon Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) Other Species Birds * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) * Ostrich (Struthio camelus) * Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) * Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) * Fork-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus adsimilis) * Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) * Yellow-Billed Duck (Anas undulata) * Grey-Headed Bush Shrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) * Little Bee-Eater (Merops pusillus) Reptiles and Amphibians * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) Other Species Reptiles and Amphibians * Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) * African Rock Python (Python sebae) * African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * African Foam-Nest Treefrog (Chiromantis rufescens) The Lion Guaurd animals Lists Main Article: *List of Species in The Lion Guard Gallery Simba.png|African Lion (Panthera leo leo") Timon.PNG|Meerkat (''Suricata suricatta) Pumbaa (From Timon and Pumbaa).jpg|Common Warthog (Pachoecherus africanus) Hyenas.jpg|Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) Zazu.png|Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tokus ruanhae) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg|Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis)/Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg|African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana)/East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenauri) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|Plains Zebra (Equus quagga)/Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-10.jpg|Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis)/Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis miachaeli) Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) TLK 2 Cheetah.png|Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatas)/ Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatas rainelli) Fuli lion guard.png|Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatas)/ King Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatas) TLK Hippo.png|Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius)/ Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) TLK 2 Buffalo.png|African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) TLG Manta Rays.png TLG Penguin.png Mouse Deer TLG.png Palm Civet TLG.png Binturong TLG.png Asian Porcupine TLG.png Gibbon TLG.png Brown Mongoose TLG.png Tapir TLG.png Komodo Dragon TLG.png Civet TLG.png Whale TLG.png Manta Ray TLG.png Seahorses TLG.png Sea Turtle TLG.png Dolphin TLG.png Cave Bat TLG.png Snow Leopard TLG.png Red Panda TLG.png Flying Squirrel TLG.png Snow Monkey TLG.png Martial Eagle TLG.png Golden Mole TLG.png TLK White Rhinoceros.png TLK 2019 Crane.png TLK 2019 Monkeys.png TLK 2019 Sengi.png Impala in TLK Wild Schemes and Catastrophes.png Black Wildebeest in TLK Wild Schemes and Catastrophes.png|Blue Wildebeest Saddle-Billed Stork in TLK Wild Schemes and Catastrophes.png TLK 2019 Mongoose.png|Banded Mongoose TLK 2019 Fox.png|Bat-eared fox TLK 2019 Bushbaby.png TLK 2019 Aardvark.png TLK3 Gazelle.png|Thomson's Gazelle 60349ac0937c7b5c2e559f12fc087e31.jpg|Striped Hyena 7c659-lion king concept art character rafiki 04.jpg TLG Foxes.png TLG Goose.png TLG Penguins.png TLG Ullu.png TLG Tigers.png Bactrian Camel TLG.png Bamboo Lemur TLG.png Panda TLG.png Musk Deer TLG.png Tahr TLG.png Shrew TLG.png Polar Bear TLG.png Clouded Leopard TLG.png Screenshot 20190904-194709.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2000.jpg Rani.png|Barbary Lion Category:Lists Category:Animals Category:Africa Category:Characters Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Species List Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals